Alone in Love
by xAda
Summary: Jandi left to L.A to study fashion, Yi Jeong has been at Sweden already few years. Everyone is traveling somewhere further away. And what? Ga Eul is left behind. But after certain picture of Yi Jeong is leaked out will Woo Bin keep his promise or do a complete 180 degree change toward Ga Eul? A college fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelogue**

Three Years ago

_"Your leaving huh" I sighed gulping my drink down one shot. For once we were not at nightclub. This place was more quiet one, with nice live music. And the only reason I visited, best Vodka shots on town._

_"Yeah tomorrow morning" He said leaning his head forward. It was weird seeing my bestfriend already drunk. It hadn't been even 10 shots._

_"Hey Woo Bin-ah" He suddenly said waving on his chair dangerously. I needed to be ready to catch him if he would fall "Promise me something"_

_I laughed to his pathetic sight "What is it man?"_

_"Take care of Ga Eul for me. I want her to have it good when I'm gone"_

_I stopped what I was doing laughing nervously "What? You like her?"_

_"Yeah" he said looking forward. I felt something heavy fall on my heart. He liked her?_

_"Ya take care of her" He said grabbing my hand. His grab was sloppy but his eyes weree quite serious for someone drunk._

_"Of course man!" I said putting on fake smile and slapping his back._

_Next morning he was gone, and it was left to me to take care of my bestfriends girlfriend. But same time hide my love for her._

The Present

"Woo Bin-ah!" I heard her calling my name with her lovely voice. I'm so glad I got her stop calling me sunbae. I turned around trying to keep my composure. "Sorry I'm late I wanted talk while longer with my teacher about the project we're having"

"What is it about?" I asked opening her the door for my orange sport car. She stepped in and I walked fastly around the car to my seat.

"It's about 'what kind of things you should teach to certain age of kids.' Like kids under 3 should be teached how to do climbing and running, eating manners, how to play with other kids-" she kept going on the list.

I nodded my head starting the car. I didn't understand thing of kids but her talking of it felt really sexy. I calmed my mind and pressed the gas. She gasped little, I checked on her with corner of my eye. Odd that she was still not used to it. I drove like this all the time.

I had been around her since Yi Jeong left. I had dated many, many girls but it had been different with Ga Eul. Surely Innocent girls were the best. "You should drive more carefully" She mumbeld when I crossed yellow light turning red just by little.

"Don't worry about it. No one would dare to cross on me" I said flashing her my famous with tooth smile. It was no empty sentence. Everyone in Seoul knew my car and wouldn't try to cross against me. If they would try it, it would be their last try on anything. That was the power of my dad's mafia. In time it would be mine.

We were almost at her house already. I wanted to slow down but that would look weird. The time of us being alone was going away in a flash. Why she lived only 10 minutes away from school?!

"Ga Eul I heard that Jandi is coming back for weekend" I said stopping the car in front of her house. Maybe like this I could spent few minutes longer today with her.  
"Yeah she called me." She answered her eyes lighting up "She's throwing a party at one of Joon Pyo-sunbae's hotels. Are you coming too Woo Bin?"

"Yeah I could pick you up" I threw the idea to air. She looked away to other direction hiding her face. Was I not enough for her? Did she want Yi Jeong to say that to her?

I think I heard her mumbeling something. "What you said?" I asked leaning in closer.

"Pick me up at 4PM!" She opened the car door slammed the door and ran to her house. I blinked. So it's settled. Now she won't go with any other random dude. She will be with me. All night. Starting the car I drove away. Sticking around would be stalkerish and I didn't want GaEul to think of me like that.

I would see her again tomorrow at school, but before that there were 14 hours that would feel like forever. I, Song Woo Bin had lived like that for the last three years. Alone in love with her.

**xoxoxo**

Hello!  
It's my first WooBinXGaEul story. I wanted write one for long time and finally got idea of it. I'm quite new writer so I LOVE to have many reviews of what you think of the story or if I make spelling mistakes please correct me (Thanks ^-^)  
Anyway this was really short chapter but the ones in future will be a lot longer. I'll write on both Woobin's and GaEul's POV.  
Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.  
-Ada


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Boys Over Flowers. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Ga Eul's POV**

I finally heard the last school bell ring. I lifted my hands above my head and stretched. It had been long day, but luckily Friday. I stood up from my seat, that was front row close to teachers table, next to window. I said bye to my teacher that answered to the greeting smiling. I was one of her top students so we had become quite close in a way. Walking to my closet was little lonely. Everyone were gathering to form their friend groups, but I had no one like that. In three years I had gotten used to it.

This school was not original school after all. Only the wealthiest people of country could attend it, the Shinwha college. So of course it would be hard for someone like me coming from little lower than average family to get friends easily. It was only because F4 and Jandi, my bestfriend I didn't get bullied.

F4, came from fabulous four. They were famous for their wealth, power and looks. In their group belonged, Joon Pyo-sunbae, Ji Hoo-sunbae, Woo bin and Yi Jeong. Jandi had met them first in high school where eventually she started to date Ji Hoo-sunbae. It was one messy three years. But I enjoyed every bit of it.

Then she started slowly to get into fashion. She and Ji Hoo-sunbae moved into L.A each learning something they liked. Ji Hoo had founded good medical school he attended there. It was really good coincidence that both of their schools were located in same city. I felt little sad of her going but I wanted the best for her. I still then had another close friend, Yi Jeong. But he too left soon enough to study ceramics to Sweden. Then that had felt like the end of the world.

"Hey you nerd!" I heard familiar voice say. Even if this was college people were as immature as kindergarteners. I saw three girls walk toward me. They were all dressed to latest clothing. Sometimes latest fashion looked hilarious thought, like today. It reminded me of traffic lights.

"Your clothes look so last year" the girl called Ginger said. She had lime green dress and small white high heels that made clack noise on every step she took. I would've liked the outfit too, but the dress was way too short for me to feel comfortable in.

"You should just get lost, before you ruin our schools image!" said Sunny who fittingly wore light yellow skirt, white blouse and yellow jacket.

The last girl Miranda Had red jeans and way too revealing shirt I wouldn't dare to wear even on my dreams. She nodded to the other two and gave my dirty glare.

This was my everyday life. I ignored them and took my books out to lay them on my purse. I heard the trafic lights, say EWW and 'How can you use that' but I didn't care that much. I was going to leave to the main hall, that leaded outside. There should be my only friend on whole school. Suddenly I heard a lot girls screaming and whining.

"Oh my he's like so hot!"

"I want him to marry me!"

"Oppaa, look here!"

I sighed and walked past the girls, or tried. They squuzed all trying to get closer to the main person in the middle. How much attention only one guy can get? I gave up and walked few meters away to sit down and watch him. When Yi Jeong left, Woobin had somehow became my guardian angel. I didn't expect it, not a bit, but I was really happy.

"He's really taking his time" I murmured alone when few other girls ran to the just growing mass of students surrounding my friend. When I had met Yi Jeong and Woobin the first time they had been total players, Casanova's, lady killers, there's many names. They still were, at least from the looks of it. He smirked charmingly to girls and pushed through to me. Some of them screamed that they loved him but he just waved bye. F4 was like a celebrity from Shinwha school.

"Sorry I'm late" he said when walking to me. "We should go if we don't want to be late from Jandi's party"

I got up and started walking toward his car that was waiting outside. "Doesn't it start at 5PM? Clock is just 2PM"

"Yeah but preparations take time" he smirked knowingly.

"You don't mean..." I said terrified. Don't tell he does it too.

"I won't take no for an answer" he smirked and leaded me to his yellow sport car.

* * *

I should have expected this. Since Jandi was throwing her party at hotel none other than Joon Pyo-sunbaes it was going to be grand. I had few really good dresses at my closet that would've been fitting, and I could've made myself look fine but...

"This is totally your color Ga Eul!" Woobin said waving another dress in front of me. "And it's totally hot"

"Woo bin" I said annoyed. It had been half hour already without progress. He had dragged me to trendy clothing shop to try to find a dress for Jandi's party.

"Hm?" he asked turning to me holding both red and blue dresses that looked more expensive than my rent. "Which you like best?"

"They are both too revealing" I answered glancing the clothing's. He sighed and sat next to me on sofa.

"Too revealing huh?" he said smiling. Did he find it funny? I didn't know was he talking to me or not so I just looked him. Woobin was really handsome up close. Especially his face that was sharp. I found it weird he didn't want to date any girl. I had asked him once about it but he ignored me of it. Well he could choose any girl when he wanted to. He might still be playing some girls around.

"What about some see through?" he asked suddenly. Without waiting for answer he went to search some clothing that he would prefer. He didn't know my taste at all. Soon he came back carrying three dresses. Two of them were dark blue and one was white. "Go try these on" he said pushing the dresses to me.

"But.." I started when he pushed me to changing room.

"I promise one will fit your preference."

The first one was blue short dress. It had my chest covered up having no cleavage, that point was alright indeed. This dress just had one bad side. If I sat it showed everything. I took it off as fast as possible and turned to second dress.

It was white with long see through sleeves. It was not as short as the first dress, actually the size was just perfect, reaching little above me knees. Still it didn't felt like mine at all. Maybe it was the prize. I felt like I couldn't wear something so prizy.

I turned to third dress. It was again blue showing whole back but then hiding my legs.

"Woo bin!" I yelled. "Were you really serious?!"

"Of course" came his voice more closer than I had expected. He seemed to be just outside "Find one of your liking?"

"Not really.." I said looking the white dress again. I walked out with my own clothing and took the dresses with me.

"Just pick one Ga Eul. We need to move forward" he sighed "Or you can let me pick for you" he suggested holding the first dress in front of me.

_'No way'_

"Then... This " I said looking floor and giving the white dress to him. I didn't see his face. He just took my hand and I let him pull me to salon next.

* * *

Woobin had cheated. One of the reasons that I picked the white dress was for it color. Now that I looked mirror I saw it as red. Maybe I went blind? The shoes were the same light colors... _'Damn you Woobin...'_

"Woo bin" I said annoyed seeing him sitting on chair relaxed. "What happened to dress?!"

"Well the theme was warm colors, right? Plus now it's matching to mine" he laughed. Yes my dress matched to his dress shirt, otherwise Woobin wore black. All the clothes seemed brand new. I sighed and gave up. These guys never gave up. _'It reminded m how Yi Jeong had once pulled this stunt on me... No I shouldn't think of him now! I'll be mean to Woobin.'_

"Let's go" Woobin said offering his hand, which I took. He was my date for the night after all. Only date as friends... Somehow I was so in my thoughts I didn't notice I had walked to his car sat down and now Woobin's face was really close... Wait what!

"Wha-what are you.." I stuttered suddenly holding my hands to stop him from coming closer.

He looked confused for minute before starting to laugh out loud."As I said Ga Eul" he called my name meeting my eyes, making me blush and turn away "I'll put your seat belt for you"

I nodded and got as close to my seat as I could. It didn't take Woobin much time to get it out and put it on. He looked calm, but my heart was beating fast. He really surprised me for good!

"So do you know whose coming?" I asked after little time was passed

"Well Ji Hoo came with Jandi, of course Joon Pyo and his fiancee will be there, I think Jandi asked some of her colleagues come too..."

"What about Yi Jeong?" I asked they were bestfriends, he should know if he was coming or not. It had been few months since I had no contacts of him. I didn't know if Woobin had talked with him, but I certainly missed him.

"I don't know of him" Woo bin answered shortly. I glanced at him thinking whole answer was weird. I mean he was of course close with all F4 but especially close with Yi seemed more stiff than usual too. Soon he noticed me looking at him and he changed back to poker face. Being part of mafia it was his normal face, showing no emotions at all.

"We're here" Woobin said stepping out and went to open the door for me.

"Thanks" I said when he lastly shutted the door. He gave the keys to a person that would drive the car to parking lot.

"Don't scratch it" he warned smiling to the kid.

"Y-yes sir" the worker stuttered and left us alone. I took Woobin's arm and we walked in.

* * *

It was more classy cliche than I had expected. The place was grand like from fairy tale. Or actually just like from high class party. I had been to these kind of parties few times because of my friends. These 'so called parties' had always been very tense. I hoped this was different since it was Jandi's.

Woobin dragged me in. There were so many people I didn't know. _'Jandi knew them all?!'_

I started to look for my bestfriend but without luck. Everyone was so tall, when I were... Not. _'Damn my genes!'_

"There's Joon Pyo" Woobin said dragging me with him. It was actually good thing, I would've been so lost without him.

"Oh! You two are here!" he said loudly and gave hug to Woobin like brothers, or really close friends do. He also gave me a nod, agreeing I could stay.

"How's US?" Woobin asked "Oh right and you got married" I think the guys shared something secret with their eyes. I took a look around and as I guessed most people were giving us glances.

Gu Joon Pyo were one of the richest men's in Korea. He was the so called "leader of F4", but in reality he was one of the sillyest people I've met. First of all he had his dark hair curled every morning, for reason only he knows. Second of all he has no common sense. The reason for his celebrity image was from his family. His father before him had builded a really successful hotel line, that had hotels all over the world. They own my school and they could buy almost anything in the world. Oh right I also heard Joon Pyo had recently bought his own island.

"Where's Jandi?" I asked hoping to meet my friend soon.

"She and Ji Hoo have not come out yet. Maybe another ten minutes" Joon Pyo said drinking his wine glass empty "I'm going to look for someone, see you guys later" and he left to doors where we had originally come from.

"Here" Woobin said and gave me a glass. It was different drink from Joon Pyo's. It was light colored and bubbled little. I took the scent in trying to guess if it had alcohol or not. Woobin followed my every move drinking his glass already midway done.

"Would you liked to have same kind as mine?" he asked smirking

"What?" I asked blinking. So they were not same kind?

"Yeah yours don't have alcohol in" he said laughing little when I finally took a sip. "But man... I didn't know Jandi knew this many people" he was right. There were at least hundred people at the hall. Most people looked Asians, but there were also the ones with complete white skin. The hall had nice decorations too, now that I looked close. It had blue and purple lilys decorated at the walls and the tables. There were many classy foods, but most looked like snacks that you could eat without anyone judging you.

I saw few people come close to us eyes set on Woobin. He too lifted his eyes to meet with them. The people looked little nervous but came forward " said the girl at front. She wore light pink short dress and huge heels. Behind her was another girl who seemed not want to say anything, and a guy who wore original suit.

"Yeah, hey" he said being polite but I felt they were not close. I looked all of them and the guy winked his eye to me. I moved closer to Woobin unconsciously.

"Who is she...?" the girl asked looking me like a trash. Oh my.. Here we go again.

"You don't know?" Woo Bin asked playing surprised "She's friends with Yi Jeong too"

"Yi Jeong?" the guy asked. He had very low voice.

"That's my cousins name" the girl said "So anyway Woobin I was wondering" she took some steps further and pushed herself against him "If you could take me for a ride tonight?"

I felt disgust but maybe he wanted it. I would've been rude to interrupt them. I moved away few meters and tried looking away. I went to get some snacks to my plate ignoring what's happning behind my back. It would be soon over anyway. I took a bite from white small ball-like snack founding it yummy. I was going to take another when I felt someone staring at me.

"Hey you were with Woobin earlier right?" It was the guy with really low voice. He had followed me and was now standing next to me.

"So since they will be the rest evening together" my eyes widened. He really ditched me that bastard. "Would you like to hang with me and go to-" he stopped his sentence in the middle when the lights turned out. I turned to see the door that had spot light landed on it. The doors opened and Jandi and Jo Hoo walked out. My mouth went open wide with shock. It looked like Ji Hoo had not aged a year. He still had short brown hair and really fair skin. Like usual he had light toned suit. It was Jandi that shocked me.

She wore light purple dress that reached little above her knees going longer on the back. Her hair had grown, it reached her shoulders and was curled up.  
They waved to all the people before going up to stage.

* * *

"Jandiii"

"Ga Eul!"

We both hugged each other. I had waited patiently when Jandi and Ji Hoo had greeted many guest that came.

"My your turned so pretty" Jandi said loudly being back to her normal self. Earlier she had acted awkwardly polite to people. "Who did this to you?"

I just smiled and gave my bestfriend another hug, "Speak of yourself. You look so pretty"

Ji Hoo were just smiling and standing next us. I felt pity for him, "I saw Joon Pyo here, while ago" I said shyly trying to meet his eyes.

"He left already" Jandi snorted, "Said he had some huge offer offered to him. If you ask me he's bastard for leaving before us coming..." Jandi said annoyingly. Ji Hoo broke into a laugh quietly and ruffed Jandi's hair. "Don't laugh at me Ji Hoo!" Jandi yelled. He then came closer to her and gave her a peck on forehead. Few people looked the cute couple. I smiled, I wish I would be like that someday.

"Where's Woobin?" Ji Hoo asked "I thought he was with you"

"He found other company.." I mumbled. The more I thought of it the more annoyed I get. We came together wearing even matching colors, and he dared to leave me!

"That jerk DITCHED YOU?!" Jandi's voice reached to new level. It was time for Woobin to run as far as he could.

"No, no Jandi, I think he'll be back soon" I smiled telling a white lie between my teeth.

"He better" she murmured letting Ji Hoo hug her from behind.

Jandi started talking how her school was amazing in states. She told me of this teachers of hers who were not a snob and seemed like actual good teachers. She saw some people of her high school there giving her dirty glances. This moment Ji Hoo looked Jandi behind her shocked. Seems he didn't know.

I was happy that she had started to enjoy school there. She had also designed a hat. She showed me a picture of it and I barely held my laugh, if she didn't tell me I would've thought it as anything but a hat.

"And then-" Jandi continued but stopped midsentence, "That's Woobin!" she said pointing behind me. I turned to look around to see my date as nothing happened before. I turned back to Jandi and tried ignoring him.

"Sorry I'm late" he said stopping right next to me. He didn't touch me or anything, but he had his presence.

"YOU DITCHED GA EUL YOU FUCKING BAS-" Jandi started yelling before Ji Hoo stopped her with his hand on her mouth. She continued her speech 'till the end but I catched no real words.

"Where were you Woobin? We thought you left us too" Ji Hoo said having a playful smirk holding furious Jandi. Otherwise she would've been already hitting Woobin.

"Ehh just old salt graving back to me" he said "Nice to see you guys" he gave Ji Hoo a tap in shoulder and was going to touch Jandi but stopped. Jandi had silenced up but had murderous glare.

"Ga Eul" I heard him say. I ignored him. From Jandi I had realized I had a good reason to be mad.

"Ya, Ga Eul! He said again turning me around to face him. At this moment Ji Hoo were literally dragging Jandi away to give us a moment.  
I tried looking him angrily but failed. He somehow didn't even look apologetic. He had half smile on his face and he looked relaxed. _'Did he think ditching me and getting away with it was easy?'_

"What you got jealous?" he asked "Wanna go and take a ride with my car too?"

"No." I answered stupidly 'Why I couldn't come up with better response!'

"Well let's go out anyway, too many ears here you see" I agreed on talking outside. Here we would just make a scene.

* * *

It was cold out. Sun had already set and the streets lights were the only thing that gave light. We were standing right next to the hotel. Woobin had sat to the street and I stood next to him.

"Do you know how annoying that was?" he said after a while of silence. "You moved away so she thought it was okay, then that jerk tried to get goody-goody with you and.." I didn't catch rest of his mumbling "But anyway" he said getting up "Don't leave my side"

His gaze held the truth, I don't think Woobin would lie here. I nodded slowly, and he sighed out if some reason, maybe relief. I wouldn't at least like to fight with him. I would lose big time.

I heard something beep and Woobin took his phone out. It seemed to be message. He blinked, looked it closely and blinked again.

"What is it?" I asked. He was acting really odd. Woobin looked me then his phone and putted it away.

"It's nothing. Do you wanna go home, I could drop you off" he asked already giving his car park ticket to the same car boy as earlier.

"You sure it's nothing?" I asked. He didn't seem to tell the truth at all. "Yeah, just family things" he said going to his car. I went after him and sat down on the car next to him. I barely closed the door when he was already speeding off. Something was definitely wrong.

In bare 15 minutes we were at my house. I didn't dare to speak to him. He seemed mad, really angry but didn't say anything of it to me. I felt really hopeless. He stopped next to my house ignoring the parking rules for the moment.

"Well I'm going now" I said slowly. He gave me cheesy smile and said simply "Bye" before speeding off again.

Something had definitely happened and I knew it had something to do with that text. Before it h had been really himselfas much as possible. A picture of Woobin and that girl came to my mind. No I shouldn't think of it.

I walked to my doorsteps to open the door for the elevator. I lived in the fourth floor, in apartment I could hold alone on my own. I don't know if others knew I lived alone, but it was not big thing to me. I was adult and had no one who would like to kick me out. Or to bother me with anything so childlish but hard not to survive without. I stopped at my floor. I had walked the stairs even without realizing.

_I really gave easy up to Woobin. _Staring my door while before hitting my head to it. It hurt but woke me opening my front door and walking in almost straight to my bed. I just took my shoes off and I thought, '_Tomorrow I would ask if Jandi knew anything of that.' _

That thought in my head I let myself fall in deep sleep.

**xoxoxo**

Jandi's back! Ji Hoo's back! -little celebration by myself- ^-^  
So in all this was one of the longest chapters I've EVER wroted. And I like to keep writing these this long! (: They might take while but will be worth it, r-right? If you want to ask me of anything confusing you about the chapters or things going on do ask. ... Or I bet you know that already riight? ;)  
Tell me what you thought, love to hear it!  
-Ada


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!  
My entrance exam is finally over I can write again more freely. I'm also writing my first story (Matsuri's Sun) and planing to finish it along with this story. Probably the updates will come separetly so there might be some waiting before next chapter. Anyway this is the 3th chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.**  
**

**Woobin's POV**

The morning started when sun rose quite early, around 5AM. I didn't sleep at all after I left Ga Eul. All I had been doing was to get to the bottom of last nights message. It was sent as from Yi Jeong but I wanted to be sure it was from him. In the past there had been many times when people who hated me, or someone of my friends tried to sent fake mails. But this was reality it really was from Yi Jeong.

I took my phone out to see the message maybe for thousandth time.

It had Yi Jeong and another girl who had really much make up on so that the result looked kind of fake. They were sitting on club or something since the lights were flashy on single spots only. Yi Jeong had his arm on the girls waist pressing her against him. Under the picture was text, "We're having a baby!"

Since Ga Eul was next to me I couldn't curse, or speak a word of it before I was alone. When I made it home my men had already found out something what was happening in Sweden. Indeed in the picture was Yi Jeong and a girl that had been hanging around him lot. Choi Si Whi was the girls name and she was one of market industry's future heir.

Supposedly she was studying in Sweden past two years. I didn't need to know the rest, it was obvious. Those two had met, they liked each other appearance, and BOOM Yi Jeong got careless.

It pissed me off that he had not answered my calls at all. Was sending that picture unintentional? In any rate it was huge miss from Yi Jeong. He was not this careless when he was here.

I closed my computer and phone. Walking like a zombie to to my bed, I went right in. No one would dare to say that I needed to do or that. My parents were visiting China and I was alone only with servants and cooks. I dived into covers to feel the empty warmth.

I remembered Ga Eul. This thing should not leak to her. I knew, even though I denied it most of the times she loved Yi Jeong. If she found out she would become sad which was the last thing I wanted. I could hide it from her somehow, I had to.

* * *

Around noon I walked out from my bedroom wearing perfectly clean blue shirt and black dress pants. I saw they already were at lunch table, now waiting for me.

"You late what took you so long! You know I'm really busy lately!" yelled my friend that had his hair curled up. In front of him sat amused Ji Hoo who just smiled to me. I sat next to him and took some bread that slowly started to cool down. Like every morning they baked the bread at my kitchen.

"So what you wanted us for?" Joon Pyo whined. He had coffee cup in front and his plate already half way empty. Even with all the whining he still ate well. I wanted to smile but the current situation was not funny at all. Ji Hoo catched fast that everything was not OK.

"What is it?" he asked his face turning serious.

"Last night I got this picture from Yi Jeong." I said giving my phone to Ji Hoo first. His calm face turned to slowly to surprise and then huge confusion. "Are you sure this is..."

"Yeah. I checked it last night. Its really from him"

"What is" Joon Pyo said snatching phone from Ji Hoo. He looked it boredly before reading the text aloud; "We're having a B- WAIT WHAT?!" he stood up "Yi Jeong is pregnant?!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. How this guy get to be the boss of such large industry still amazed me. He was lucky to have smart fiancee. "No, it seems those two on the picture are having a baby, Joon Pyo" Ji Hoo said being the nice guy and explaining the obvious situation to him.

"But this girl" Joon Pyo said throwing the phone to table. Luckily it didn't broke. "Is not Yi Jeong style! She's too fat!"

I sighed and Ji Hoo shook his head. This guy was simply impossible. I gave up with him and turned to Ji Hoo.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

His face cleared up from confusion as he said, "Seems he'll get married first"

"MARRIED?!" Joon Pyo roared

Ignoring him I said "But what about.." I said stopping my sentence in the middle on purpose. I knew that Ji Hoo catched up fast. And somehow I wanted to avoid Joon Pyo knowing.

"If that's true, he has no choice. We better tell her before she gets wedding card" Ji Hoo said rather coldly. Usually he was very warm and happy person.

"We can't tell her" I said strongly. '_I couldn't see her face like that'_

"Then what you wanna do? She'll find out eventually"

I didn't know what to. Only thing was I needed to hide this from her. If there just be a way she could forget him... I knew that wouldn't happen. I took my coffee that already was quite cold, and emptied the cup.

"Woobin" I heard Ji Hoo say "There might be a way"

**Ga Eul's POV**

I woke up to sunlight shining right to my face. Since it was already noon it was great timing for Saturday morning to wake up. I got up walking few steps to mirror. My bed hair was as messy as ever. Even my kimono sleepwear, that was longer than normal shirt was barely on revealing my shoulder and another collarbone. I couldn't sleep well because yesterday night. I messingly turned around on my small bed whole night. Only after sun had risen I fell asleep.

I took my phone and walked like a drunkard to kitchen. Putting the rice maker on and and getting few side dishes from fridge I sat down. Checking my phone having no calls nor messages I choose to call Jandi. It took almost minute before she answered.

"...Mom... I told you I sleep with Ji Hoo's house today..." she mumbled. I think she just woke up.

"No Jandi it's me" I said smiling.

"Ga Eul!" she suddenly yelled. I could image how she shot up from bed eyes still closed.

"Hi" I said "Jandi I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"You know yesterday at the party." I started "Woobin-"

"Oh right that BASTARD! Why you left with him Ga Eul! He's a player! PLAYER!"

"He doesn't think like that of me" I said getting up slowly and walking to rice cooker which had just snapped to done.

"Of course he thinks! He's a man!"

"You think too much" I smiled, she really sounded concerned. I was so happy to have such friend. Taking some rice to bowl and leaving rest there I went back to sit.

"But you know, he acted weird. He didn't even talk with me when he dropped me home. He got some message, claiming from family. I never seen him like that." I told her speaking quite fast.

"Maybe he got message from girl and wanted to meet her fast. Player is player" Jandi said boredly. Maybe she heard only the last sentence. Something dropped to my stomach, and I bet it was not rice. I felt sad when thinking he was being with other girls. Within the last six months I had started to feel like this every once in a while of him.

"Maybe so" I said after a while. _'Once again I could not tell Jandi.'_

"Wanna meet today for coffee?" she asked

"I have work at porridge shop" I said declining. Seems L.A had some positive social effect on Jandi. Before her leaving she would've NEVER asked me or anyone for coffee. I was liking this new side of her.

"You still work there?" she said sounding surprised. To me it was obvious to continue working there. I had another place I worked too to support myself. The rent wasn't much for apartment, but I needed food and other neccesities too. It was hard having school and works, but it was for grater good. _'Oh how I sounded holy.'_

"Yeah, do you wanna come to have some porridge later?" I asked halfly joking. It was hot so nobody rarely came at summer. Some people did to take the food with them for breakfast or lat night snac, but rarely no one except old people stayed and ate.

"I'll be there at 3!" she singed happily. I heard a door slam shut and since it was not at my place it probably were at Jandi's. Soon after I hear Jandi roar and some manly laughing.

I cut the call knowing she would forget the phone for a long while. Finishing my breakfast -or more like lunch- I carried the dishes back to washing machine. Time to get to work.

**Woobin's POV**

The plan was ridiculous. I had expected Ji Hoo to be the smartest of us all but now I think he needs to go back to school. Had he no common sense?!

_Flashback_

_"She needs to fall in love" Ji Hoo said with poker face. I almost choked on my coffee 'Fall in love?!'_

_"Ji Hoo" I said between my teeth's "That's already on motion. Anyone can see she loves Yi Jeong" It hurt to admit the truth. I wanted it to be something much different._

_"Then she needs to change him to someone else" he said not even blinking "That's the best way to get over it"_

_I gripped my cup tightly, but said nothing. Joon Pyo who had listened carefully the conversation said "Who will the new guy be? I mean Ga Eul doesn't have anyone like that, right?" __I nodded. She didn't have anyone because I had kept all the guys away, partly for myself. That what Yi Jeong had asked me from. _

_"Then we need to include some new guys to her life" Ji Hoo said "I need to go with Joon Pyo now, we have something to do"_

_End of Flashback_

Ji Hoo said one of his colleagues was visiting Seoul too and he was going to arrange double date. I never thought Ji Hoo was the kind to be this social. I gripped the wheel and speeded off. Even if it was Saturday I had work to do. Since my father wanted that I took over his position soon, I had to get myself involved with the company of course. I parked my car in front of his villa. It was small white one, right next to a beach to a lake. It was 30km's away from city, which gave it nice peaceful feel. I locked the car and walked to doors meeting few men who bowed their heads to me. Thinking they were my fathers underlings, I simply nodded and walked past them to house.

I found my father easily sitting on sofa next to a table which was full of papers that didn't look like were in any kind of order. I sighed as I said, "I'm here Father." and stopped few meters away from him.

"Oh, your on time Woobin, sorry to call you things just got complicated" my Father said nodding to single sofa-chair next to him. I took the place. "What are all these?"

"Gangs in China that want to" he pointed right side of table "get involved with us. And here" on the left side "Those who don't. Maybe they even want our position." I smirked on the last remark, it wouldn't happen.

"So you want to include some of them to us right?" I guessed

"Yes. But they need to be trust worthy. Example this gang wants to join us but they are really close with few others who hates us. I doubt they have good intentions." I nodded. It would not be easy to see who could be trust worthy.

"So, I leave this completely to you. In the end it will be your company, and your men who are in it."

I raised my head from papers because his sudden comment. "Father!"

"It's alright" he mused "If you do wrong I'll kick them out." he got up and seemed to start to leave. I knew he left mom alone in China when he came here to bring these to me personally. I didn't like the idea either, of her being alone. Anything could happens since some people still liked the idea of kidnapping. It was common sense in our family that we kept our loved ones in check.

"Work hard" he said as he shut the door. I turned to papers and sighed, this would mean at least few more sleepless nights.

**Ga Eul's POV**

Jandi had sent me a text earlier that she couldn't come. It was weird she said that since usually she never declined anything she promised.

The work day -or evening- had been rather quiet. In my nine hour shift I got maybe fifteen customers at maximum. The boss was still the same. He had his glasses and little curly hair. He had lost little weight, but he was still little round. He had made me porridge when my lunch break came. I never declined it. It filled your stomach from hunger for hours. And tasted amazing as well. He still kept it secret who he was, but not normal person that's for sure. I now knew he had some relationship with Ji Hoo's granpha, who is the late president.

"Can you come tomorrow for morning shift Ga Eul?" he asked when I was leaving.

"Sure" I smiled and waved "See you tomorrow"

It was already late, eight a clock. The sun was oddly still up. 'Summer must be really coming' I realized. From porridge shop there was around 30 minutes walk to me home. Since it was so light I choose to take it. Happy I wore my light pink sneakers I started walking. There was not many opportunities to do window shopping but I stopped to some to see what was new. _'I wish I had money to buy new clothes.'_ I thought and started wondering when was the last time I had brought clothes. It must've been around two-three months ago. Maybe I should cheer myself up and buy some summer clothes with tomorrows pay. I had not originally thought of working there and Sunday meant always double pay. Choosing to visit the clothes shop later at month when my pay would come I continued forward passing by accessories shop. I forced my legs move forward. If I stopped I would need to look at every piece before I could move again.

It was starting to get dark when I got to park close to my house. The lights came to city street lamps. I hurried my pace little faster when hearing some drunkards at my left where the benches were located. They were whistling, I don't know to what exactly. This was not the best neightbour at nights. But at still studying I could not afford more expensive apartment at better area. Now regretting the walking I tried leaving the park fast. I know they might have been intrested in completely different subject but it felt like they were looking me when I practically ran away in front of them.

I didn't stop before reaching the parks main gate where I already saw my apartment building. '_Maybe I over reacted a little.'_ Then I felt a hand land on my shoulder. My shierk filled the night.

* * *

Review what you think ! (=AHappyMe)  
Summer is starting! (=Yay)  
-Ada


	4. Chapter 4

I thought (since I'm music maniac) I start adding to start or end of the chapter a song that fits to Ga Eul's or Woobin's feelings, thoughts etc. at least at some point of chapter. I own nothing of these songs and thought just that they would be nice add for story. (PS. To some songs I recomend english subtitles.)  
***Mr Mr - Waiting for you***

* * *

_Recap_

_I didn't stop before reaching the parks main gate where I already saw my apartment building. 'Maybe I over reacted a little.' Then I felt a hand land on my shoulder. My shierk filled the night._

The hand left my shoulder and someone groaned behind me, "Man lady your too loud"

I turned slowly and saw in dim light few boys. They were both tall but I couldn't tell about their age. One holded his ears behind the other that supposedly grabbed my shoulder since he was standing closer to me. He sighed and pushed something to me, "You dropped your phone"

I looked what he was holding and it indeed was my phone. "Thanks" I said taking it and doing a bow of that showed my thankfulness too. Almost before I left again came another voice "Lady you shouldn't be alone in night" said the guy behind. The one who gave my phone back shot him a glare.

"I'm just going home" I said pointing the house behind me across the street.

"Oh. We just moved in there too!" said the obviously more talktive one. "Let's walk together!" He took my hand and pulled me forward. I fastly took my hand away. This guy was really friendly fast.

"Hey your scaring her Minwoo" the quiet one said

"Well I just waned us to walk together, is that okay with you?" He -Minwoo- looked at me. I slowly nodded. They didn't seem drunk nor gangsters so I thought it was okay to go with them.

They walked ahead of me and the quiet one holded door for me. The elevator ride was most awkward. There was not much space, so I stayed little too close to both of them. The ride stopped on fourth floor which was my stop.

"So you live here... Miss...?" Minwoo said

"Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul" I answered smiling "Thank you for walking me home"

"We didn't walk you. We were going home too" the quiet one said. Now he sounded even little rude. The elevator doors changed before I could say another word. Such annoying person!

* * *

The monday morning came faster than I wanted to. On Sunday particulary nothing big happened. I went working, ate ramen went to sleep. It was even rainy unlike yesterday so I couldn't stay out. _'Woobin said he'd pick me up for school'_ but the guy was no where to be seen. It was cloudy morning, it could turn into rainy or sunny. There was no wind so it was hot. The morning had barely started but many people were leaving the apartment building. Some people looked my uniform and after that me. The school was for rich, so what was I doing here if I was rich? It wasn't required from college students to wear uniform if they didn't want to. Most of my classmates came with their own clothing. I wore it just because I would be teased more if I wore my own clothing.

Then I saw him. His car was something you could not miss. Being orange sport car that was limited edition, it really brought color to these gray streets. He got out from car and gave me cup of something, "An apology" he smiled and leaned to his car door. I took a sip of warm coffee. Way to wake up. "For what?" I asked peaking his face.

"For being late" He answered smoothly looking his clock, "By exact 7 minutes."

"It's fine. Shouldn't we go" I asked "We'd be late"

"Don't worry. Have I ever been late?"

"Miss Chuuu~"!" I heard yell. We both turned to around see who it was.

**Woobin's POV**

"Miss Chuuu~"!" I heard a manly voice yell. The name they called Ga Eul by was really funny thought. I saw Ga Eul turn around surprised and I followed her gaze. Behind her was standing few guys that I didn't know. When did she meet new guys that I didn't know of?

"Oh Good morning" Ga Eul said doing little bow. _Who were these punks?!' _Not knowning their relationship well I chose to observe little longer.

"Your still at school huh?"

"Yeah, at college thought." She answered awkwardly.

"Oh I'm at college too, Shinwa college" I glanced the guy. I'm almost positive I had never seen him before. a Freshman maybe?

"Oh, but that is our school.." Ga Eul said slowly

"Really?" the guys face sarted almost sparkle. He took steps forward and did... it. I saw Ga Eul froze on her spot. He hugged her. Tightly. "That's amaizing Miss Chu is my Sunbae!"

"Hey!" I said loudly. getting everyone's attention, then bluntly saying "Let her go" I didn't move an inch from my place just glared the guy. If I would get chance I would teach this guy a lesson how to treat sunbae's. Especially girls that had someone already. He slowly moved away and laughed "Sorry Miss Chu, I got little excited"

"It's alright" Ga Eul said taking few steps back. I got up and stood straight opening the door for Ga Eul. "We should go" I said

"Oh right." She seemed realize school would really start in 20 minutes. "I'll see you at school Minwoo-sshi" '_So he was Minwoo, huh. I won't forget that.'  
_

"Yeah bye Sunbae!" he waved crazily. I walked the car around and sat on my place. She already putted her seat belt on so I started the car and drove off. Not wasting any time I asked her, "Who was that?" My voice was more bitter than I thought. I barely held my cool while ago.

"Oh Minwoo-sshi lives in same building as I do. Those two found my phone yesterday so we got close." She said happily, "But what a coincidence that he will go to our school!" _'Bad coincidence. All guys should stay away from Ga Eul'_ I realized I was thinking weird things. She was not mine. She belonged to no one since Yi Jeong... No I shouldn't think that. But something felt off.

After few minutes of silence she suddenly said "Woobin"

I straighted up from her voice. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me... I kind of made too much" She slowly turned to play with her long hair that reached half way of her back.

"Sure" I agreed "Did you make it?"

"Mm." She nodded.

"Awesome" I said while parking the car to my VIP place that was nearest from school. I walked the car around and opening the door for her. Had to keep my gentleman status up.

"Where's your first class?"

"On second building" She said warily scanning around probaly looking for F4 fans. She was too careful. I had said to everyone in school that if they bullied her in any way they got in trouble with F4. Well it was only me now since no one else of us four went here. Still she became like this every morning.

"I'll walk you" I said offering my arm.

"We're at school Woobin" She whined and slapped my arm away plafully. I knew she was no mad. I had acted like this around her since forever. It was because her reaction was always different from the other girls.

"Okay okay" I smirked. "But I still walk you."

* * *

Before lunch I had little free time to get to bottom of this 'Minwoo'. As I thought he was a freshman to our school. He seemed to have lived before at US but moved recently back to his home country. His mom seemed to be famous writer and his dad was some small actor. He had older brother that was studying in L.A, just like Ji Hoo and Jandi. _'Small world indeed.'  
_

I heard clock ring so I stood up to go and eat with Ga Eul. The college and Highschool shared same cafeteria, meaning I could eat at F4 upstairs with her without disturbions. Arriving almost first only few girls screamed my name. I had no intensions of talking with them today thought. I was hungry and wished Ga Eul would come soon. As I walked the stairs up to our private place, I already saw someone sitting there but it was not Ga Eul. She would never wear that kind clothes even if someone forced her to.

"Oh I haven't seen you in a while, Woo Bin" she said smiling offering me to sit with her. I took the offer and sat down, "What are you doing here Jae Kyung?"

"Just looking for Joon Pyo. He was supposed to be with me today but he seems to have vanished to thin air." I sensed she was sad. Joon Pyo was really made it this time. Usually this couple acted most weirdest and stayed happy whatever happened.

"Want me to find where he is?" I asked lifting my phone ready to dial a certain idiots number.

"If you wouldn't mind" She sighed and leaned back. I go my phone out and texted simply to Joon Pyo; _Where are you?  
_

He answered almost immiadetly: _Hiding from Monkey at my car. _I smirked. Fool was always a fool. I showed the message to Jae Kyung whose face turned into evil glint. "Now I got him" She claimed as she stood up and left. _'Girls and their moodswings were really scary.'_

"Thanks Woobin" She waved and left to stairs where Ga Eul finally came.

"Your late!" I whined as she greeted Jae Kyung before sitting on her place.

"Sorry. There was a lot people in my way." She claimed as she loaded all different foods in front of me. None were the ones you get at five star restaurants. But she made all these herself, so how could I say no?

"I'll eat well" I said as I started eating

"Is it good?" She asked looking me with her happy eyes.

"Delicious" I said meeting her eyes. We looked each other for while. Then she turned away, "I-I'm gladd you like it."

I stared her while longer. _'She was really cute.'_ "You should eat too" I said picking up few dishes to her plate.

"T-thanks" she stuttered again. Why she was like that? I chose to let it go since she showed that face only to me. She picked up some meat with rice and started to eat.

**Ga Eul's POV**

It was somehow really awkward eating with him. I was happy I got company indeed. He seemed to like the meat most so I only took few bites of it. When almost done I glanced downstairs where the others were eating. There was some sort of commotion. I looked closer seeing Ginger, Sunny and Miranda.

"What's happening there?" I said aloud. Woobin now too lifted his glance and looked down. His eye brows went wizen as he said "Isn't that the guy from morning" he said as he placed his chopsticks down.

"Where?" I said trying to spot Minwoo immeadetly.

"Why are you so curious of him.." I thought Woobin say. But that couldn't be it. My mind must play some tricks on me. "Be quiet for a moment" He asked. We both listened since the volume downstairs was rising for us to hear. Seems those three were yelling at Minwoo.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD GO EAT THERE!"

"Calm down Sunny. We teach this kid"

"BUT! HE WANTED TO-! Argh"

"So freshman that's only for F4" Ginger said and added "And their friends"

"But there's no more space to sit down here. There's lot space" He said pointing up and I saw he saw me. "Ga Eul!" He yelled.

I looked Woobin who didn't for once like the attention we were having. _'What should I do?'  
_

"Hey Ga Eul let me eat with you!" Minwoo yelled

"Don't bully him" I said to Woobin being worried of things getting out of hand.

"I've never bullied anyone" He smirked "Let's go shall we" he helped me to get all the food containers back to my bag. He walked ahead of me down the stairs while I was close behind. When the people noticed him they let him pass to middle.

"Why all the ruckuss?" he asked "You should enjoy the food" Many people looked nervous around us and some scathered to their own tables to eat.

"But Sunbae-nim! He was disrespectful toward F4"

Woobin sighed and said "I really was having great time" my eyes grew wide without I even realized. He was happy to eat with someone as original as me?

"What's your problem?" Woobin asked Minwoo who smiled recognized now the other man too.

"I wanted to sit there. Since here isn't enough space" he pointed above where we just came from. I looked around and there really were alot people down eating. Some of them gave me the glare that could burn me away. I looked away from them turning back to Woobin.

"So your telling me" Minwoo said "That if I sit there I get kicked out from school?"

"Kicked out?" I repeated terrified looking at Woobin for answers. He just grinned "Joon Pyo is quite merciless guy"

"But that guy doesn't go here any more" Minwoo said

"It's still his school" Woobin added. Minwoo had horrified face. No one wanted to mess with the future leaders of the world. "Let's go Ga Eul. I walk you" Woobin said pushing my back slowly. I had forgotten where we were. Taking last look on Minwoo I left the room.

* * *

During my last lesson I got message from Woobin that he couldn't take me back home today. It happened occasionally that he had sudden appointment and had to leave. I actually enjoyed the times too. I had wanted to say to him that he shouldn't use his power to scare others like his did with Minwoo. I had heard he had been scared the rest day that Joon Pyo would come from behind corner and fire him.

Taking bus for while was nice. The clouds from morning had turned dark so I guessed it would rain later in evening. I sighed and looked out the window seeing it stop on lights. There was huge shop of bride dresses in front to the next stop. Someone rich walked out of the shop smiling and holding few bags. She had dressed very stylishly to latest clothing or so I thought since she catched my eye automatically. She stopped in front of car for some reason. Then the bride shops doors opened again and a man came. My buss started to move again as I saw him. My hand pressed the stop button and I rose from my seat.

_'Why was he here? For how long? Why hadn't he called?'_

As soon as the doors opened I ran out from bus to dress shop. He had just closed the door for the girl as I saw him now close. And now I was sure it was not hallucination. It was Yi Jeong. I breathed hard yelling his name. He turned around to look at me. I couldn't read him at all. No emotions played on his face. It was like a mask.

"Ga Eul?" he said almost laughing "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask that from you"

"Well I don't see how that is any of your business" he answered coldly "But if you must know we were buying a dress"

I froze. _'We? Why was he acting like this. What had happened that I missed?'_ When I was confused by my thoughts he had circled the car around and opened the driver seats door. "I'll sent you one too" he smiled

"Huh?" I said. He was speaking weirdly. I couldn't understand him at all. First saying his things were none of my concern and now smiling to me like nothing was wrong.

"To wedding" he answered

* * *

I'll update again before June ends!  
Hope you enjoyed everything.  
-Ada


	5. Chapter 5

^-^  
Sorry I'm little late!  
Song for the chapter: **River Flows in You - Yiruma** (AN I don't own anything of the song. Just thought it might be nice add for the story for reader to listen it. Or maybe I'm thinking too much.) Of course I don't own BOF either. But that might be little obivous.  
Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Woobin's POV  
**

I left school early because I heard he was back in South-Korea. Someone had spotted him on airport. It wasn't like people didn't know him so some of his pictures were already at common news paper._ 'I needed to find him before..'. _Maybe I was thinking too much ahead. I knew where to look. There were few options but luckily the locations were close to eachother.

First I arrived at his house. I Smirked when seeing a limo across the street.

_'Jackpot'_

I took fast steps to door to find it open. Seems his habits had not changed at all. I pulled it open to scene I wouldn't believe. There was Yi Jeong alright but he was touching a girls face softly, no kissing no grouping, he was being careful.

_'Ji Jeong?! Careful?! With a girl?!'_

I doubted my eyes before taking few steps ahead. From the noise of the door closing the girl turned around. She seemed flushed but maybe also mad I ruined the moment. Not that I cared.

"Who are you to barge in?" she screeched. Her tone had that something that would make my ears hurt if I listened her too long. "You said no one would disturb us." she murmured to Yi Jeong so I barely heard her.

"Woobin" Yi Jeong said turning back to the girl after glancing me. "He's my friend"

"Yo bro" I said being as normal as possible. I was dying to talk to him. Needing an explanition of this all. "Can we talk?"

"Si Whi" he said "Go upstairs for while"

I looked as the girl left upstairs. Usually when they were here he told them to leave the house if I visited. Upstairs was his personal space. No girls usually got there. "What's up man" I started "You didn't even call me you came back"

"Yeah well I was going to call you when I settle down.. But as always your too fast" He smirked going to prepare tea and nodding me to take seat. Complying his wished I sat.

"So whose that girl?" I asked. Not that I didn't know. I was 99% sure. I just needed Yi Jeong to say it with his own mouth.

"What?" He laughed giving me a cup "Don't tell me you don't know. Didn't the card come?" he sat in front of me studying my expression that showed nothing. "She's my fiancee, Choi Si Whi"

I gulped the little tea down calming my voice before saying "You? Man I don't belive your getting married" I wanted to know more since I literally had almost no info. It pissed me off. For once Yi Jeong had covered his traces well.

"Me either" he agreed easily '"But I think I'm pretty lucky"

Lifting my head from the cup Yi Jeong had probably made to look my bestfriend I stuttered, "Lucky?"

"Well she isn't the kind I thought my parents want me to marry. But suprisingly they are fine with it." he said taking sip from tea, like it should be drank. "Plus she's feisty in bed"

"So you love her?" I said meeting Yi Jeong's eyes. _'This bastard better be kidding me.'_

"Love huh?" he seemed to fall in his thoughts "You remind me of Ga Eul. She was always talking that you can't marry without love."

I wanted to say something to keep the mood going but no words left my mouth. I wanted to beat him up. My hands were already shaking because of anger. First he talked of some random girl he had one night stand and then next Ga Eul?! Luckily my hands were under the table so he wouldn't notice. But I don't know if I wanted to keep myself under check for longer. He was talking of Ga Eul like she was nothing but someone we once knew.

"Have you still seen her?" His voice crawled it way to my head. He was staring me closely like trying to figure me out. That wouldn't work. We both knew I was better than him with that. Thought I was almost bursting.

"Yeah." Was my simply answer.

"Well bring her to **our **welcome back party. It would be nice to see her again."

* * *

**Ga Eul's POV  
**

After Yi Jeong left I stood long at the bride dress shop. My mind didn't work. At some point I gained my legs back and started walking.

_'He was getting married? Married? Married... Married..'  
_

The word kept ringing on my head. Was this joke? Yi Jeong was quite joker with the rest F4 but I couldn't image him thorwing me this kind of joke.

_'It must not be joke... You don't joke with marriage.'  
_

Then what? And how? And When? And Why? Why hadn't he told me? Should've I realized it since he didn't keep in touch with me? Was I just nice toy to cure his boredness?

"Miss you need to pay that!"

I lifted my head suddenly finding myself at a clothing shop. Looking around it seemed prizy and I turned to face the man that now was holding my hand tightly. "You need to pay for that!" He said again pointing something that was on my other hand. I turned to look what it was and found leopard pattered scarf that might just be real. Shocked I fastly gave it back to the man. "I'm sorry I was not going to buy it. I was lost in thoughts and forgot it was there!"

He seemed to doubt me like any normal human being. I must have looked like a poor thief to him. Luckily he took the scarf and said "Never come back here!"

_'I don't intend to.'_

Looking around I luckily realized where I was. I had walked few buss stops to my home's direction and then turned to this shopping centre which Yi Jeong had taken me many times. I stepped out starting to walk again. _'Yi Jeong..'  
_

Something dropped on my cheek.

_'Maybe I shouldn't hold back anymore.'_

It started to rain.

* * *

The next school days were horrible. Everyone in school seemed to be talking about Yi Jeong. The news of him getting married seemed not to be yet out. I took a peak of Woobin who was eating his food. _'He must know too. They are bestfriends.'_ Even thought that, Woobin hadn't said a thing about it. I was kind of waiting for him to bring the bad news on me, which I already knew. How to survive that situation -I didn't know.

"Ga Eul, you must've heard of Yi Jeong" he finally said but not lifting his head from the food. He always looked me when speaking. It didn't feel like we were close if he acted like this. And for sure I didn't like it.

"Yeah." I answered shortly. I didn't wanna tell him I already met him.

"Have you..." He started but ended up chuckling. I could've sworn I heard him mumble something.

"What?" I asked

"He is having a 'welcome back' -party." He finally said. "And I don't really feel like going. So I was wondering-" His sentence was stopped by a scream from downstairs. Or at least I didn't hear the end of it. I looked down finding familiar black hair just like it had been earlier. His smooth walking style, his eyes smiling to people he passed and slowly coming up to stairs.

"Oh your both here. Perfect I was looking for you." Yi Jeong said.

I fastly turned away, back to my lunch to let them talk but then I saw something unexpected, Woobin's face. "Man, you have terrible timing" He said laughing. But to me I think he wasn't laughing at all. It looked like it, but it wasn't it.

"What? Were you going to ask her out or something." Yi Jeong smiled taking the seat next to me. I felt myself tense even more. Somehow I hoped he do his business and leave already. I still hadn't recovered from our earlier meeting.

I glanced Woobin again who didn't this time answer anything to Yi Jeongs saying. Instead he said lazily leaning back, "What you want? You know school life in college is little bit different than in high school. I really don't wanna make Ga Eul late." It was odd to him to say that, lunch break had barely passed the midway.

"Actually I was looking for Ga Eul" Yi Jeong said. I couldn't help but to turn my head and look at him this time. He was smiling charmingly to me, but it had no fan-girl effect. With all these years I had -to some point- got used to these smirks.

"Here invation" He said giving me a fancy looking envelope. Even from the material I could feel it. Totally highest class. "I wanted to give it to you personally since I don't know your address any longer."

I didn't find words to say. He was acting all like yesterday didn't even happend. I couldn't change my feelings so fast. I needed personally ask him about it. "Thanks sunbae."

Woobin made long lousy sigh. "Shall we get to class now?" he seemed to direct to question to me which was weird. I thought they would hand out right now since they haven't seen each others in a while. "You have business to be done, right?" Woobin added to Yi Jeong.

"Yeah never thought it be this hectic"

Almost like ignoring Yi Jeong, he really felt cold toward him. _'Maybe they had a a fight. I never seen it happend, but we were all humans. It was not impossible. I need to ask Woobin about it later.'_

"Ga Eul come on." Woobin said when he started to make his leave. I tried fast catching his pace. Running to him on stairs where he waited for me saying "Wait me Woobin!" I didn't dare to look back but I surely felt his eyes on me when I left.

* * *

Yi Jeongs party was secluded to this weeks friday. I hadn't spoken a word with Woobin of it since we saw Yi Jeong. He had said he didn't feel like going there. It still bothered me not to know what he was going to say. What's more it was huge not to see Yi Jeong and Woobin to act like best friends.

Those things clouded my mind so much my boss in porriage shop had sent me on a break to clear my head. I sighed and looked how he tried to be waiter and cook at same time. He tried do the table for next customer but it went all wrong. He obviously needed help. I took few steps and went to greet new customers.

"Ga Eul are you okay now?" Boss asked

"Yeah. Just go cook" I answered and luckily he left in a hurry. Well I never saw him as the social type. I turned back to customers who seemed to have chosen what they wanted to. When I had given the small paper piece to Boss I turned to wait for more customers to come. It was rather calm week day night. I still had work for 3 hours. If I fell again on my thoughts of Woobin time would fly.

I thought the door bell rang as I went to welcome new customers. But there was no one at the door. I looked around seeing no one new at the tables either. The kids on neighbour sometimes pulled tricks on me so maybe it was them again. I turned around and went back to my post place.

"Ga Eul"

I almost jumped by the voice behind me. How did he... "Woobin!" I said quite loudly. Then after customers gave me dirty look I continued more quietly, "How did you..?"

"Your just too slow poke" He teased poking my forehead with little force. "Do you serve food here?" he said walking back to cafeteria side picking up table next to window.

"You wanna order?" I asked giving him the menu. Right then I heard smaller bell ring meaning someone's food was ready to be served. "I come right back." I said and he waved me off with a nodd.

After serving the customers and telling them to enjoy their food I went back to Woobin. I started waiting next to him to choose what he was going to eat... wait... I almost got caught up in his sceme. He didn't tell me how he got past me or what he's doing here. Well I didn't ask the last one yet but I would find out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I take the number 5" He answered. I paused for while, his eyes looked right back at me "Number 5 Ga Eul."

Feeling myself growing hot I scrapped the foods name down. "Do you want something to d-drink?"

"Do you have Soju here?" he asked

"With porriage?" I heard myself saying. _'What was he thinking?'_

"If not..." He mumbeled something which I had no idea of.

"I bring your food to you soon. Just wait a while." I said dismissing myself.

Slowy time went by and people left all except Woobin. He had went and bought a soju bottle from market next door. I wouldn't have noticed him to be drunk without him being slightly wavering his seat.

"What we're going to do?" I whispered to the boss "I've never seen him like this"

"Well you know him. So you deal with it." he whispered back rather coldly. Not like he had never met Woobin.

"What?!"

"I let you leave early. Just get him out." and with those word he stromed back to kitchen. I looked to poor Woobin who in reality couldn't make it back home on that condition. It looked like he was sleeping against the window now. I grapped my purse and went to him, "Woobin" poking his shoulder softly.

He made long sigh "What now?"

"We need to leave" His eyes opened and he looked me more clearly than I thought. "Where to?" he asked getting up leaving money on the table.

"Well to our own home" I said slowly adding "Separetly"

"Let me drive you Ga Eul" he said grapping my hand and pulling me to his cars direction where ever that was.

"DRIVE?!" I said stopping on the place. _'No freaking way!' _"You just drank Woobin. We're taking taxi." I thought it would be impossible to drag him but it was rather easy. I went next to street and waved to cabs, it didn't take long for one to stop. I opened the door and went to back sit on back seat and Woobin came right next to me. _'Now what?'_

"Where to?" The Ahjussi asked eyeing us from rear mirror.

"This address" Woobin gave the driver small paper. He nodded and started driving. I looked slowly to the guy next to me. He looked dead tired barely awake. His eyes were closing little by little until he forced them open again shrugging his head a little. I looked out of the window to realize we were going to my home's direction. Slowly something warm pressed against me and I realized Woobin had fallen asleep. I felt my cheeks grow warm and my heart started beating faster.

_'What was this? I think I can't breath.' _

"There's alot traffic today agashi**(AN I'm not sure how to write that, correct me please!)** so please rest too with your boyfriend" The driver said warmly. I felt my breath get caught up on my throat.

"He's not my..." I started loudly but realized I could wake up the person next to me, "Boyfriend" I added more quietly. I bet the driver didn't even heard.

I leaned back at my seat. It had been one long day. Even I felt tired of it all. It was not easy to work and go to school. The driver Ahjussi had turned the radio into some instrumental piano songs that made me feel even more relaxed. Soon without realizing it, I too fell asleep.

* * *

Ahjussi = Older male (Around your parents age)  
Agashi = Girl or Woman you don't quite know (honorific(?)) Actually I'm not so familiar with the term so I might be wrong!  
So how you like the chapter? Is it to your liking or not? **Review and tell** **me!**  
The next chapter might have little longer wait since I'm leaving on a trip to Asia for few weeks (Superduper excited! Khihihih). So I update later at July or at the beginning of August the latest.**  
-**Ada


End file.
